Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 19 (Making new friends)
Making new friends is the nineteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *Caveman NATHAN makes a new mammoth friend of rocks. *CHARLI turns her mop into a friend. *KATHLEEN packs clothes and building blocks to travel and meet her baby nephew. *CHARLI imagines how will she get to meet a friend: by plane, by scooter or by boat. *NATHAN sings about shapes. *Music King TIM makes a new musical game, he calls his royal subjects (Nathan, Kellie and Kathleen) to play with him. *CHARLI says everything in a very important way. *KELLIE makes friends of ice cream sticks and patty cake papers and Chats meets them. *CHARLI makes her elbows meet themselves, her knee with her other knee and her foot with her ear. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about two kids (Kathleen and Tim), they are very shy to greet each other until it starts to rain and they stick together. Gallery Nathan S3 E19.png Charli S3 E19 1.png Kathleen S3 E19.png Charli S3 E19 2.png Nathan Shapes Around.png Tim S3 E19.png Charli S3 E19 3.png Kellie S3 E19.png Charli S3 E19 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E19.png Trivia *In this episode, Tim wore the same shirt from North South East West. *Kellie and Nathan are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm gonna make a friend of you, that's what I'm gonna do Someone to play with, someone to joke with And that special friend is you It might take some time but I don't mind I know we're a pair, we love to share And that special friend is you. Gonna make a friend of you, that's what I like to do Have someone to play with, someone to joke with And that special friend is you It might take some time but I don't mind I know we're a pair, we'd love to share And that special friend is you. ;Body move #01 Gonna make a friend, you knew that's what I'd like to do Someone to dance with, someone to twirl And that special friend is you It might take some time but I don't mind I know we're a pair with a love to share And that special friend is you. Gonna make a friend, you knew that's what I'd like to do Someone to dance with, someone to twirl And that special friend is you It might take some time but I don't mind I know we're a pair with a love to share And that special friend is you. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm packing my bags for my trip, trip, trip Pack my clothes, squish them in till they fit, fit, fit Pat them here, pat them there, gonna try, try, try Till my bags are packed and I'm ready to fly. I'm packing my bag for my trip, trip, trip Pat my blocks and my clothes till they fit, fit, fit Pat them here, pat them there, gonna try, try, try Till my bags are packed and I'm ready to fly. ;Body move #02 I can't wait to see you, I'm flying to meet you I'll zoom in to greet you, I'm flying, I'm here. I can't wait to see you, I'm scootering to meet you I'll zoom in to greet you, I'm scootering, I'm here. I can't wait to see you, I'm paddling to meet you I'll cruise in to greet you, I'm paddling, I'm here. ;Filler song Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Star shapes that twinkle, hearts for love Diamonds that glitter, the round moon above Pyramids to climb and shells that swirl Rectangles to walk through, spirals that twirl Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Uhh, shapes on everywhere, just look and see. ;Making music Well, I'm a music king, I'm a music king Hear me play a ... today The music king, I'm a music king Rocking all day swing a ding, ding, ding. Well, I'm a music king, I'm the music king Hear me play a ... today The music king, I'm the music king Rocking all day swing a ding, ding, ding. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play Hey hello, my name is Sell Would you like to play a game today? Hey hello, my name is Chats Would you like to be my friend? Hey hello, my name is Chats Would you like to play a game today? Hey hello, my name is Chats Would you like to be my friend? Hey hello, my name's Flynn Yes, I'd like to play a game today Hey hello, my name's Flynn Would you like to be my friend? ;Body move #04 Hey hello, my name is elbow Would you like to talk to me today? Hey hello, my name is elbow Would you like to be my friend? Hey hello, my name is knee Would you like to talk to me today? Hey hello, my name is knee Would you like to be my friend? Hey hello, my name is foot Would you like to talk to me today? Hey hello, my name is foot Would you like to be my friend? ;Sharing stories I'm too shy and I don't know why I wish we could be friends We could play the days away If only we were friends. I'm too shy and I don't know why I wish we could be friends We could play the day away If only we were friends. We're not too shy, now time's gone by We're glad we can be friend We can play the day away Now that we are friends. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about meeting Category:Ep about cavemen & cavewomen Category:Ep about mammoths Category:Ep about mops & mopping Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about blocks Category:Ep about suitcases Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about airplanes & jets Category:Ep about scooters Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Nathan's shape song Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about recorders Category:Ep about clapsticks Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about musical triangles Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about sticks Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about elbows Category:Ep about knees Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about ears Category:Ep about shyness Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about sharing